User talk:Sasquatch101
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the AKMS page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 05:08, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:54, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Background Hello there, For your background to appear full, might want to add these codes to your MediaWiki:Wikia.css /* Wiki Background */ .mediawiki { background-attachment:fixed; background-size:cover; background-position:top center; } Please let me know if the background still have black spaces underneath. Thank you. Miyanlove • Talk to Me 02:41, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hai there, could you use this image as the background instead? Its resize to 1280x720 and I've tested on my test wiki, it works just fine with no black spaces there. I do apologize for all the inconveniences. Miyanlove • Talk to Me 05:30, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:background Hai there, sorry took some time. How's this? The chins not cut. Miyanlove • Talk to Me 01:35, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey there Sasquatch, it's Steve. Just so you know, what Gunshow2 said in his blog post was true. I'll admit, it was a big mistake getting this much involved in Jim's and TheAverageAnarchist's plan, and I really do regret doing it, especially since it ended up in me getting blocked and demoted from a wiki that I like so much and that I contributed a lot to. This whole thing started out small but exploded out of proportions, and more and more people became involved in it, and by that time it was too late. This was a mistake on my part, and I just wanted to apologize to you and make amends with you before I part from the GTA myths wiki, so at least we are in relatively good terms. Just so you know, you may not see me there very often, but I may go back there once in a while to make edits. I still want to ensure the wiki's quality and make sure it doesn't get vandalized or anything. I'm really sorry this escalated to the level that it did. So, thanks for taking your time to read this. RageQuit Talk 05:03, August 17, 2014 (UTC) REALY REALY IMPORTANT PLS READ IT! --Aiden Pearce 2 (talk) 15:57, February 27, 2015 (UTC)Aiden Pearce 2 Hi Robert, i have seen somthing about an attack on the wiki! What happend? I saw RageQuit and Gunshow are blocked! What is all this mess!? At least tell Tom to unblock me and Im so sorry. I will not break Rolles anymore Okay?! Every good users are blocked at least unblock me pls! Im NOT came here to try again and use the remaining chances but pls! I'll promise! The activity is poor since i blocked! I asked Tom but he didn't unblock me! Ohhh i have seen somthing realy important! Go and check gta liberty wiki! The vandal attack's already happening and it was Gunshow's fault. If you don't believe me take a look! I will check other wikis. Go and write in that froum ok? I will tell you if anything else is happening I did investigate the GTA Myths wiki. Rabbi Shlomo Shekelstien, who posted a thread on your talk page. I've seen something, the caps are great for the user name but when he did post you you can cleary see that he is writing with bad grammar himself so he could be Jim Or other users that related with vandalism attacks. you can see that the caps for the names are great but when he did post you you can see that he is writing with bad grammar himself! I think you are misundrestanding. We are not contacts anymore! Sonce the vandal attack. I did cut our ties between each other. So we are not contacts anymore. And i will not break rolles anymore i'll promise! I swear man. For god sakes! Don't do this activity in the wiki is realy poor since i gone i want to help you. And I did investigate the GTA Myths wiki. Rabbi Shlomo Shekelstien, who posted a thread on your talk page. I've seen something, the caps are great for the user name but when he did post you you can cleary see that he is writing with bad grammar himself so he could be Jim Or other users that related with vandalism attacks. you can see that the caps for the names are great but when he did post you you can see that he is writing with bad grammar himself! . I put this on your message wall on the GTA Myths Wiki, but VaultBoy reverted my edits and now I'm blocked there. This traces all the way back about a year ago, during the big Gunshow2 vs Boomer fiasco on the GTA Myths Wiki, remember? VaultBoy wasn't as innocent as you presumed, and yet he seemingly got off scot-free. This is VaultBoy. If you were actually in the chat and in my mind, you would notice that I never really wanted to do anything that was proposed. He'd tell us to do something and I'd say ok just to shut him up but the majority of the time I would say ok but never do it. He told me many many times to block Boomer and I just always said ok but never actually went through with it because how stupid do you think I am to end up getting blocked from something I have put my time and effort into? There were a lot of things that he asked me to do where I said no. When he told us to vote on Boomer requests, I always did it because I knew nothing would happen with it as it would just get removed. I never actually wanted to be a part of it, it's just that if I left I knew he would add me back to it straight away so there was no point. It was all of his requests for me to do stuff to Boomer and Sasquatch that made me report it in the first place, not because my position was EVER put at risk on the GTA Wiki by McJeff. That is a totally false fact which never, ever happened. I even reported it at 2 am because I was laid in bed thinking about what the right thing was to do, simply because I never had and still don't have anything against you or Boomer. That is my story, I doubt you'll believe it because no one seems to believe anything I say on the Myths Wiki, but you believe what you want to believe. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:53, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Look. I know there was off site communication that involved rigging community votes. I know VaultBoy was involved to some extent but in the end turned Jim, TAA and the rest in. I never saw any form of deep hatred toward me or Boomer in any of the conversations VaultBoy was involved in. I don't believe VaultBoy had the extreme view points the others had. So what were are left with is things we already know. I nor Boomer ever instigated anything. Boomer was targeted by Jim and his crew early on for unknown reasons which culminated in the all the staff involved getting banned except Vault. ''' '''This is TAA who left me the message here right? I don't see anything new, just old info that we already know about. If there is something new that I don't know about that can support your case I'll listen. Otherwise I think we are done here. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:50, November 8, 2015 (UTC)